


Writing Patterns In Lust

by Dikhotomia



Series: 1000 Prompts Attempt 2: The (Slightly) Unorganized Mess [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Chair Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Half Light Verse, Oral Sex, Porn with a side of world building, Switching, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dikhotomia/pseuds/Dikhotomia
Summary: "You've been working all day," the older woman murmurs, fingers splaying across her shoulder blades and kneading. "Hunched over this desk..." she trails off, leaning close over her shoulder to look at what she was working on. "Writing notes on reports?" The hands on her back stop a moment before one of Seiros' arms loom in her peripheral, reaching over her shoulder to carefully extract the report she had been reading."The Demons are pushing in to Adrestia's borders again, are they?" The quiet nature of Seiros' tone has shifted, the words edged with a familiar coldness Edelgard has heard before."ORA Return to In The Half Light Verse Far, Far In The Past.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Rhea
Series: 1000 Prompts Attempt 2: The (Slightly) Unorganized Mess [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594495
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Writing Patterns In Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 34 "Writing."
> 
> Here's my return to the Half Light verse, with a fic taking place way in the past before Edelgard became a Vampire. There's a tiny bit of plot, but it's mostly self indulgent Seirosgard/Rheagard whatever you wanna call it smut because I wanted to and I could.
> 
> I'm on point with my usual brand, enjoy~

Seiros finds her as she's hunched over her desk working through the day's reports, quill scratching across paper and writing getting just a little bit less neat as afternoon gives way into evening. She hears the Vampire a few seconds before cool hands rest heavy against her shoulders, thumbs pressing into the back of her neck to rub circles against tense muscles. She eases in to the touch, tension and soreness giving way bit by bit the longer Serios' practiced hands work across her neck and her shoulders.

"You've been working all day," the older woman murmurs, fingers splaying across her shoulder blades and kneading. "Hunched over this desk..." she trails off, leaning close over her shoulder to look at what she was working on. "Writing notes on reports?" The hands on her back stop a moment before one of Seiros' arms loom in her peripheral, reaching over her shoulder to carefully extract the report she had been reading.

"The Demons are pushing in to Adrestia's borders again, are they?" The quiet nature of Seiros' tone has shifted, the words edged with a familiar coldness Edelgard has heard before. 

"Yes," she replies, leaning slowly back until her head hits Seiros' shoulder. "We've been doing our best to push them back, but I may need your help again." 

The Vampire behind her shifts slowly, report set down beside the paper she had been writing on. Gentle fingers slide between her own, easing the grip she has on her quill until she surrenders it entirely, Seiros plucking it free and putting it back in the inkwell she pushes out of the way of all the paperwork. It sits at the far corner of her desk now, out of easy reach.

_Ah._

"You mean you'll need my blood again," Seiros says, breath tickling against the shell of her ear. Those same fingers slide against her jaw, and down her throat, hooking into the high collar of her shirt. 

"I want your help, Seiros," she replies, letting the other woman tip her chin up, teeth pressing to the inside of her lip as the tips of fingers dance at the edges of her mouth. "I want you to fight with us, you hate these creatures as much as any human." 

It had been the Vampires that had come from the depths of Zanado to help them when the Demons had crawled from the pits of the underworld, it had been the Vampires that had pushed them back when humanity's united strength simply wasn't enough anymore.

And as thanks the humans had hunted the Vampires for their blood, for their power, driving them back to the shadows lest they be hunted to extinction. Edelgard had been the first to offer them shelter as payment for Seiros' rescue of her, had willingly extended her hand and allowed Seiros and what remained of her family to lurk in the shadows of the palace, live in the maze of tunnels underneath it. 

Her people thought her mad, but that perceived madness had kept them safe, had kept Adrestia and its sibling nations out from underneath the claws of the Demons that still lurked, rising in number once again.

"Fight with you," Seiros parrots, leaning her chin against her shoulder, fingers tracing her lips. "We fought with humans once already and they nearly killed us all, what makes you think my mother is going to be so willing to spring into the fray again?"

Edelgard inhales, lips parting slightly, a shudder threatening to pull through her the closer Seiros gets.

The vampire is hungry, and Edelgard had become her favorite meal over the years they had known one another. It mean the other woman's patience for talk about business would run out quicker than usual.

"I don't suspect she will, but please keep in mind, if we get overwhelmed and something should happen to me, you would be back to square one." It's not a threat, not a way to force the other woman to consider her situation, it's just a very real truth.

Edelgard and her court were, quite literally, all that stood between what's left of the Vampires and the humans who would seek their power.

Seiros and her family where all that stood between them and the Demons becoming too much to handle again. Humanity seemed to believe it was strong enough now that so many had consumed the blood of Vampires, the Nobles of the various lands holding enough power to keep the beasts out of their territory.

And maybe it was, for now.

But she wonders if it would be in the future.

Seiros withdraws, slow, fingers dancing down the line of her throat and making her shiver with it. She turns in her seat to face the Vampire standing beside her, looking down at her with an expression Edelgard can't quite read.

She sighs, long, unneeded, eyes flicking to the window. The evening sun casts the room in the colors of fire, gold and orange and red. It dyes the white of Seiros' clothes, makes her out to look like some sort of avenging Goddess. "I'll speak to my mother about it," she says finally, gaze shifting back to her. "But for now I will share more of my blood with you, to keep you strong on the off chance mother deems the risk too great." 

Sothis had been unsure of their relationship at first, wary of Edelgard being around her daughter, wary of Seiros' choice to share her blood. It was a fear Edelgard fully understood, Sothis didn't know if she'd turn on them, didn't know if Edelgard could really keep them safe.

That wariness had waned and turned to trust, even care. 

Now she just teased them.

_If you had told me ten years ago that my daughter would fall in love with a human I'd have laughed myself to a real death_ , Sothis had said at one point, grinning wide enough her fangs had hooked over her bottom lip. Instead here I am, with Seiros' telling me just that.

It was still funny to her.

It was less funny to them.

Hubert did not at all approve, nor did Ferdinand, but Edelgard often ignored them. She couldn't help where her heart had settled, nor could Seiros.

Edelgard tilts her head up and to one side, baring her throat. "Feed first," she says, holding out her hand to the other woman. "I know you must be starving." 

"You won't get any more work done if I do," Seiros says, leaning in again, hands on her shoulders. "I won't let you, I may even make a bit of a mess of this office." She noses at her pulse, lips pressing to the exposed line of her throat. Edelgard's lips part on a breathy sigh, amusement rattling in it.

"Just don't spill the inkwell," she says, feeling her shirt loosen as Seiros' deft fingers make quick work of the buttons. "It's impossible to clean up."

Seiros breathes out a laugh, curling her fingers around the back of her neck as she places more kisses along her skin. It's both an intimacy and a warning, and Edelgard surrenders to it as fangs finally sink in, digging deep and making her gasp. She was used to the flash of pain it brought, used to the sting before the heat of the venom took its place.

It doesn't take long for her to feel the prickle of it across her skin, her head lolling back against the hand holding her in place as Seiros drinks, swallowing down mouthful after mouthful of her blood. She listens to it all, to the pound of her heart, to the click of Serios' throat as she swallows and the small noises the other woman makes. It doesn't take long until her breathing goes a little unsteady and her jaw clenches, hands lifting to cling to the Vampire's shoulders. 

She feels drugged, skin hot and lust coiling in the pit of her stomach. 

"Seiros," she whispers, swallowing once, twice. "Seiros." 

The other woman breaks free, jaw relaxing and fangs easing out of the fresh bite that would eventually be added to the rest littering her neck and other parts of her body. Edelgard shudders hard with it, whimpering faintly as Seiros' hands almost immediately start to wander, tracing patterns across sensitive skin. 

A part of her hates this state, skin thrumming, arousal throbbing through every inch of her and tightening low in her body. She's as venom drunk as Seiros is blood drunk, the Vampire's eyes as dark and unfocused as she's sure her own are.

_How do you feed a Vampire without it always being sexual?_ Someone had asked once, eyes narrowed and head titled curiously. Edelgard had almost dismissed the question out of embarrassment, indignation boiling low under the surface of her skin. But she hadn't, instead choosing to proffer her wrist with a short remark about letting Seiros feed from here, or the bend of an elbow.

Letting her feed from her neck was for times like this, when both of them had time. When the sun had dipped below the horizon and Edelgard was alone in her office. Sometimes Seiros caught her when she retired to her rooms, pressing her to the wall or the bed and whispering her desires against her skin until Edelgard granted her the permission she sought.

Sometimes Seiros even stayed the night with her, both of them tangled together under the blankets until morning broke and the Vampire disappeared.

(She liked those nights Seiros stayed with her, but she never gave voice to it.)

Seiros pushes closer and pulls her from her wandering thoughts, lips hot where they claim her own in a messy, stumbling kiss. It's tongues and moans, it's Seiros' hands pushing her shirt off and tossing it off onto the desk, it's Edelgard clinging desperately to her as the Vampire picks her up like it's nothing and smoothly takes the seat she had been occupying.

She breaks away to breathe, whimpering as Seiros leans in to trail scorching open mouthed kisses along her jaw and her throat, hands sliding up over the curve of her ass and along her back, along her sides, fitting through the contours of her ribs. Thumbs tease against the underside of her breasts as Serios' mouth travels lower, tongue running the length of her collarbone.

"Seiros-" she breathes, feeling the vibration of the vampire's growl. She wants more, she wants less, her body tight with the need to finally come. Her clit throbs, her pants uncomfortable where she's forced to straddle Seiros' thighs. But she bares with it, knees digging into the wood of her chair, jaw clenching and breath hissing between her teeth.

The other woman bites her again, fangs sinking into the skin just above her breast, fingers pinching hardening nipples and sending Edelgard arching against her, a keening moan held hostage in the confines of her throat. Her body clenches around nothing, and she almost longs for the full feeling of Serios' fingers inside of her.

Serios writes words into her skin with her fingers, patterns drawn across the hard line of her stomach, tracing scars as she wanders lower, lower until she unhooks the clasp of her pants and slides her fingers underneath the waistline of her underwear. She's soaked, can feel it in the way the fabric sticks to her, in the breath Seiros sucks in through her nose when her fingers brush against her aching clit.

Her pants are in the way, but it doesn't stop her from rolling her hips into the press of her touch, into the minimum amount of relief it offers. Seiros withdraws, hands and teeth and Edelgard whines her frustration with it, shuddering and squirming. 

Seiros pulls her down, kisses her again, licks into her mouth and moans when Edelgard meets her in full, unphased by the taste of blood on her lips. The vampire fumbles to peel her boots off as Edelgard sucks on her tongue, fingers pushing up into the vampire's hair and scraping over her scalp. 

She feels one slip off, then the other, both clattering hollowly to the stone floor. It takes more work then either of them are willing to do to get her pants and her underwear off next, kiss broken in favor of diverting concentration to the shift of bodies and fabric.

Edelgard gets up long enough pull both off, leaving them hanging over her boots as she allows Seiros to pull her back into her lap, hands on her inner thighs, pushing her legs apart as far as the chair would allow. She feels exposed, shuddering as cool air hits overheated skin, teeth catching on her bottom lip as Seiros looks at her like a starving woman.

The tension breaks a second later, Serios' hands sliding higher and higher until fingers drag across her clit and through her folds. "You're dripping," Seiros mutters, pressing a kiss to her jaw. "You've made such a mess of yourself, Emperor Hresvelg."

She hates herself for the noise she makes, high and thready and wanting. Shuddering and clenching down around nothing as Seiros moves again, dragging her fingers, pressing her palm against her clit and rubbing slow circles. Edelgard rocks into it, rolls her hips slow, jaw slack. Seiros presses more kisses to her pulse, down her throat, up to her ear, writing more patterns across her skin with her tongue.

Close, but not enough, the pleasure burning in the pit of her stomach simmering and threatening to boil her alive. Her nerves are frayed, lit on fire and humming, sending sparks with each drag of Serios fingers or each press of her lips, spine bowing as her free hand wanders higher up along her back.

Seiros teases, teases until Edelgard is shaking and writhing against her, clinging helplessly to her shoulders. She doesn't plead with her, doesn't voice her need despite knowing the Vampire below her longs to see her break that much.

Edelgard didn't beg, hadn't a day in her life and had no plans to start now.

"Still won't say it, mh? One of these days I'll get you to plead for me." But it wasn't today, the Vampire's patience to tease running out thanks to all the blood she had consumed. Edelgard arches again as Seiros' fingers press inside of her, an easy, filling slide that makes her moan and tremble, tensing as the simmer becomes a burn.

She moves with the shift of Seiros' wrist, riding the other woman's hand without any prompting. She grinds, pressing those fingers as deep as possible on each downward roll of her hips, moaning as Seiros litters her neck with sucking kisses that would leave bruises in their wake.

It's not enough, it's too much.

Faster, harder, and Seiros is as merciless as she always is, fingers curling to hit that spot inside her, palm pressing against her clit. Edelgard rocks with it, chases the thrust of her hand, jaw tightening as pleasure coils higher and higher and higher, rising up through her like a tide coming in too fast.

Her teeth grit until her jaw aches, moans broken and whimpering as her body threatens to shake apart at the seams. 

It does when Seiros bites her again, fangs sinking in to her shoulder and sending her off the precarious ledge she balances on. She stops, tenses, tightening around the fingers inside of her, spine bowing and moan slipping free and rising until she cages it down again.

"Seiros," she gasps, repeating the Vampire's name as she shudders and shakes and writhes, riding out each spark her body shoots through her. She chases it, chases the high and the live-wire feeling with each new rock of her hips or thrust of Seiros' hand.

She moves until it dies out, moves until Seiros withdraws her fangs and licks up the blood likely pooling there. Then she stills, shuddering as Seiros withdraws her fingers and allows her to fold against her body, gasping for breath, nerves still singing.

Edelgard takes a minute, two, three, coming down off the high but still unable to shake the venom still burning through her bloodstream.

"My dear," Seiros says, hands cupping her cheeks and pushing her back enough to look at her. "My dear sweet Emperor," she adds, tracing her thumb over her lips. "Drink." It takes her a second to realize the cut on Serios' thumb, another to notice the blood oozing between the seam of her lips.

Another for her to move finally, licking the blood pooled there away and opening her mouth enough for Seiros to press her bloodied thumb against her tongue. She closes her lips around it, sucking on it and drinking her blood down, prodding the ragged edges of the wound with her tongue. Seiros watches her with open mouthed awe, with want still burning in lust darkened eyes.

Edelgard feels greedy, eyes flicking down to meet the other woman's as she licks her finger clean as she swallows down all the blood the wound would give her and revels in the power of it, in the way Seiros' magic sluices through her veins and chases the drugged haze of venom away.

It brings her back to alertness, sucking in a breath and sitting back enough to look down at the other woman, watching as Seiros' hand drops back to the chair arm.  
They look at one another, seconds dragging through as Edelgard's heart continues to pound, as Seiros breathes and shivers slightly in a war with her own need.

"Seiros," she says finally, drawing close enough to press a kiss to her jaw, fingers sliding up to run along the curve of the other woman's ears. The vampire trembles, a quiet noise building in her throat. "Do not fight your need," she says, kissing down her neck, tongue tracing along the edge of her throat.

She's slow to move, sliding off the Vampire's lap and down onto the floor, kneeling against the cold stone. "Let me sate it," she says, sliding her hands up underneath the robe the other woman wears. Seiros watches her, lips parted, tongue pressing to the backs of fangs.

"Very well," Seiros murmurs, legs parting with the gentle press of Edelgard's hands. "Since you insist." It's not the first time they've done something like this, this game of give and take, of pleasuring each other.

But it hasn't been like this, where they could be caught.

No one would approve of the Emperor being on her knees for a Vampire, lovers or no.

So she understands Seiros' concern, watches it play slightly behind her eyes as she leans in and kisses up along the Vampire's inner thigh, higher until she slides the rest of the fabric in her way out of it, thumb hooking it in place and keeping it pinned at the juncture of the other's thigh.

Seiros' fingers tangle in her hair, curling gently around the back of her head as she slides her tongue across her clit, smirking faintly at the mess the Vampire was in. No better than she had been, dripping wet and hot with need. Her free hand slides higher, teasing through the Vampire's folds as she writes her own patterns with her tongue across the hardened nub of Seiros' clit.

She listens, listens to the hitch of the other woman's breath, to the almost moans the Vampire holds down in the barrel of her chest. Edelgard is slow, methodical, running her tongue along the same path her fingers had taken, tasting the other woman, savoring her. Seiros' fingers flex against her scalp, her other hand splaying against her shoulder.

They're both the same in this, both stubborn and unwilling to ask or plead. So Edelgard doesn't bother trying, instead closing her lips around Seiros' clit and sucking lightly as she works her fingers inside her, works her open, thrusts her wrist and feels as Seiros rocks with the motions, her grip tightening slightly as her back arches and she trembles.

Her feet shift, toes digging into the floor by Edelgard's hips as she moves.

Edelgard stops taking her time, moves faster at Seiros' silent urging, tongue playing, dipping in between her fingers to press inside of her and then slip away to draw against her clit again. She listens as Seiros falls apart above her, as the other woman tightens around her fingers and moans as freely as she dares.

Seiros doesn't last much longer than that, the rocking of her hips turning into something stuttering and jerky before she locks up completely, arching off the chair, fingers digging hard into her shoulder and her scalp as the Vampire above her struggles to contain the moan that rises and nearly spills free.

Edelgard fucks her through it all, tongue and fingers moving once the Vampire starts to roll her hips again. She moves until Seiros stops, and then she licks her clean, withdrawing her hand and staring up at her as she sucks each of her fingers.

"You," Seiros mutters, breathless. "Are bold, my little Emperor."

Edelgard smirks, shrugs.

Her reports don't get finished.

Seiros stays the night once they finally make it back to Edelgard's room.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/modulatechaos)


End file.
